Can we keep it 'Kura?
by ShadowMaster7
Summary: Bakura and Ryou are running from the store to their apartment when Ryou suddenly hears a cat's meows, Bakura is surprised and slightly unsure as to why Ryou wants to keep the cat. Will Bakura deny his beloved Ryou? First One-shot R&R!


**Bakura: This is how you occupy your time? **

**Cin: Why yes, don't tell me you didn't like it 'Kura….this was down out of pure boredom….. *smiles***

**Yami: What's going on here? *he walks in glaring at Bakura a soda in his hands***

**Bakura: *Eye twitches* Oh nothing Yami *he wraps his arm around my shoulder***

**Yugi: ShadowMaster7 doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, better be behaving 'Kura *he pipes up walking in***

**Everyone: ENJOY!**

"Come on Ryou you said we be out of here by now!" Bakura whined, smirking when his Ryou turned and frowned at him, sighing in relief when they finally paid for the food they needed for the week. Taking most of the bags Bakura and Ryou began walking down the busy streets of Domino, both glancing up when thunder echoed in their ears.

"Forget to bring the umbrella again?" Bakura grunted out his response, hiding the light blush that colored his pale cheeks, rain suddenly falling from the heavens, both picked up their pace avoiding people as they ran. Nearly reaching their apartment Bakura sighed then yelped when Ryou suddenly tugged a stand of his hair, growling Bakura followed Ryou into the alley, his eyebrow arched up.

"The hell Ry?" Bakura grunted out rubbing the strand of hair when Ryou finally let go, Ryou kneeled over something Bakura couldn't see, a scowl forming on his lips as he heard soft meows. Bakura blinked twice when Ryou stood and turned, a cat cradled in his arms, gaping at the cat both boys stared into the others eyes, neither saying a word.

"Ryou…..no, We don't even have the things it needs!" Bakura shouted frowning when Ryou's bottom lip quivered, his eyes brimming with tears, they were larger than normal, Bakura instantly knew what they were and cursed the person who taught Ryou this move.

_Curse the shrimp for teaching Ryou the puppy dog eyes of doom! How the bloody hell can I say no to that face! Gah! _Bakura sighed softly shaking his head and wrapping his free arm around Ryou's shoulder, noticing the way he shivered softly, smiling down he led both Ryou and the cat toward their apartment.

"Remember 'Kura Yugi and Yami gave us cat supplies for new years and we can't just leave him here in the ra-" Bakura smiled and softly kissed Ryou's temple, leading him up the stairs to their apartment, 232 the rain continuously tapping the windows as they entered. The small apartment was decorated with gray walls, paintings Bakura had made himself filled the walls, a single room lay at the end of the small hall that sported a closet and bathroom on either side. Even though they hadn't talked about owning a cat Yugi and Yami had given them a little box, bowls for the cat to eat out of, a scratching post and toys, the objects station within the rather large living-room. Each dropped their soaked sweaters on the coat rake, their shoes discarded under the small roof of their porch, Ryou sneezed softly catching Bakura's attention.

"Go change before you get sick, I'll make tea and decide if I want to keep the cat" Ryou gently dropped the cat on the sofa before ducking into their room to change, Bakura sighed and placed the kettle on the stove, sitting on the couch opposite the cat. Both stared at one another, the cat's gold-green eyes piercing Bakura's rust-colored eyes, its tail swaying from side to side. Grunting Bakura removed the kettle and poured two cups of tea, smiling when he heard a content sigh come from Ryou who sat on the couch Bakura had just stood from wearing a simple gray T-shirt and gray sweatpants, placing both cups on the small table Bakura took his place beside a smiling Ryou.

"Can we keep him 'Kura?" Ryou asked softly taking a sip of his tea before laying his head in Bakura's lap, said person remained silent watching the rain, lost in thought, he jumped slightly when Ryou's hand caressed his cheek lovingly. Smiling down Bakura sighed softly, completely forgetting he too needed to change clothes, Ryou's lips met his and they both melted into the kiss, reality fading away as a shiver crawled up Bakura's spine without his permission. Breaking the kiss Ryou giggled softly pushing Bakura toward their room, he sighed but chuckled softly, changing into black sweatpants and a white shirt that read 'bite me and die' on the front Bakura made his way back to the living room, pausing at the sight before him. Ryou lay curled up on the couch, expression peaceful and happy, the white watched from his own sofa, resting its head on its front paws, Bakura smiled softly and sat beside Ryou. Gently lifting Ryou's head while laying down himself Bakura focused his eyes on the gray tabby again, a smirk tugging at his lips as he cradled Ryou closer to his chest, sighing in contentment.

"Welcome to the family, Thief" Bakura whispered softly snuggling closer to Ryou as the continuous tapping of the rain lulled him slowly to sleep, Thief purred softly at the name before Bakura closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he had to thank Yami and the squirt, then again he could never say no to the one he loved the most, Ryou was everything to him.

**Me: Okay so maybe that sucked but it's my first one-shot! **

**Bakura: You will do no such thing Little Cin *his eye twitches as he towers over me***

**Malik and Joey: Away with you Fluffy! *They tug him away***

**Ryou: *blushing furiously but smiling* behave yourselves!**

**Yugi: Now while Joey and Malik take Bakura downstairs *giggles* **

**Yami and Marik: R&R! *does the belly dance* xD**


End file.
